Rose's Kidnapping
by AmericanEagleGirl17
Summary: I blinked a few times, and I turned my head to look in the grey eyes of no one other than Scorpius Malfoy. "Good morning!" he said chirpily, and I screamed. I sat up, and realized that I was in a boat. Alone. With him. What just happened? Rose/Scorpius


**Hey there! This was a little Rosie/Scorp one shot I came up with. It was originally supposed to be about Hermione/Draco, but I thought this was more suited for the 2nd generation. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Rose's Kidnapping**

**Rose's P.O.V.:**

It was a rainy and wet day, and while I, Rose Weasley, was running frantically to my potions classroom, the only thing I could hear was my footsteps echoing in the halls.

The halls were empty, as class begun a half hour ago. I ran and ran, until I reached my potions classroom in the dungeons.

I opened the door cautiously, but my teacher heard me.

"Weasley, you're late." I heard Professor Blaise Zabini call out, and my peers looked up from their quills and parchment.

"Why are you late?" Zabini asked me, as I close the door.

"I, um…," All eyes were on me. It was mortifying.

"Hmm… let me, guess… she was taking her time, doing her makeup."

The class started to laugh and my eyes darted over to Scorpius Malfoy, a Slytherin who loves to embarrass me at any opportunity he gets. He usually does things like trip me in the Great Hall, or put spiders in my pumpkin juice.

My father had warned me about him before I came to Hogwarts, and he was right. The Malfoys are pratts.

Once the laughter died down, I sat in my seat, next to my best friend and cousin Albus. He gave me a sympathetic grin, and his green eyes fell back to his paper. I sighed, and took my potions book out of my bag.

"Psst, Weasley…," I turned my head, and Malfoy seemed to be pretending to hold a brush, powdering it to his face.

His friend Thomas Nott laughed beside him, and I rolled my eyes.

"Idiots," I muttered to myself, and started writing off the black board.

Twenty minutes later, it was potion making time. "Ok, you lot. Settle down now. For making this potion, you need to be in groups of two…," I quickly turned my head to Albus, and he nodded.

"HOLD IT! I will be making the groups today." There was a load moan coming from all of us, and Zabini snickered like a little boy.

"Ok, first, Simons with Hummel, Jeaurrond with Carter, Potter with Nott,-" Abus and Nott both groaned very loudly. "Isaacs with Vincent, Weasley with…," I held my breath, "Malfoy."

My eyes widened, and Malfoy grinned. Oh no, this was going to be a disaster.

Once Professor Zabini finished the groups, Malfoy came over and slid me down the bench, causing Albus to fall off the end. He muttered a few words, and shuffled off.

"Hello my darling, how are you this morning?" I rolled my eyes, and he tried to touch my bushy red hair.

I slapped his hand away, and he whined. "Ouch! That hurt!"

"Aw, do you want me to kiss your booboo?" I asked, as if I was speaking to a little boy.

Malfoy grinned again.

"Yes please," he answered, holding out his hand.

I slapped it away again, and opened up my book.

"So… shall we split the work?" I asked him, and he shrugged.

I gave him some herbs to smash up, while I took the extract out of leaves. We worked in silence, to my relief.

Although it was quite interesting to make, I didn't understand the reason why we needed to make a special hair colour changing dye. Just one drop, and your hair colour changes immediately.

"So… what hair colour would you change to, Weasley? If you had the chance?"

I shrugged, and put the last few ingredients into the cauldron. A yellow colour sizzled out of it, and I smiled. It was complete.

Our professor came our way, and examined our potion. "Well done, Malfoy. Did Weasley help you do anything?"

Malfoy shook his head innocently, and I was speechless.

"But professor, he- I-," I spluttered, and Zabini put his hand up.

"Enough, Weasley. 20 points taken from Gryffindor, given to Slytherin."

He nodded at Malfoy, who smiled again.

After our teacher walked off, I banged my fist on the table.

"How DARE you, you pathetic little liar!" I hissed, and Malfoy chuckled.

"Yeah, ok. Well see you Weasley!" he then bounced off his seat, and went to go see another one of his friends, Brandon.

I groaned, and went to go see my friend Paige, a fellow Gryffindor who was alone for the task.

I smiled, and sat down on the bench. "Hey Pay. How is the potion coming along?"

Paige took some of her dark hair off her face, and smiled back. "Nearly done, Rosie. I just need to put the colour in…," with that, she put the final ingredient in, and pink vapour came out.

"Ooh, pink?" I asked grinning, and Paige giggled.

"Oh, I know. Imagine if I actually put this into my hair, my mother would skin me alive," she said, and I sighed.

The expression on her face changed. "Rosie, are you ok?"

I made a face. "Yeah, why Pay?"

"Well, I can always tell when you're fired up, so spill. Is it Malfoy?" I nodded, and told her what happened.

"Oh that cow. You know what this calls for? Revenge."

"Huh?" Paige rolled her eyes at me, and took my hand.

"My dear, you need to get even. And I've got the perfect idea."

I raised my eyebrows, and smiled. "Oh, do you now. So what should I do, to get even?"

Paige looked over to the cauldron, then at Malfoy.

My eyes widened. "No way in hell, Pay. Not with Zabini around, my mum would be so furious if I get kicked out of school…,"

Paige shook her head. "Rose, Rose, Rose. You're a Gryffindor, you're brave. And from what you told me about your mum, I think that she broke dozens of school rules as well…,"

I smiled, thinking about it. And I had to agree with Paige, I was a Gryffindor. I was brave. Oh, my Ravenclaw cousin Lily Luna would so shake her head at me right now, but I had do this. After all, he did deserve it.

So, Paige put a drop of the liquid on my finger, and I got up. I could hear her giggling away, as I neared Malfoy. He was laughing along with his friend, and didn't hear or notice me coming. I lifted my finger up high, and let the drop fall onto his blonde hair. His hair immediately turned into a bubble gum pink colour, and Brandon's eyes widened.

"M-Malfoy-," he stuttered, and I burst into a fit of giggles.

Malfoy turned around to face me, and I couldn't take it anymore. I fell to the ground laughing, and so did many other Gryffindors.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Malfoy yelled, looking around.

Most of us were too busy laughing to respond. Even Mr. Zabini was trying hard not to laugh, to my utter surprise (Malfoy is Zabini's godson after all).

Eventually, Paige yelled out: "Hey Malfoy *laugh* how did your hair get so pink?"

Malfoy's eyes widened, and he yanked a hair off of his head. He examined it, and he froze.

He let out a shrill scream, and ran out of the room. And that, made the class laugh even more.

* * *

><p>Malfoy was not seen for the rest of the day, but there was a rumour going around that he was in the hospital wing.<p>

Brandon didn't tell Zabini that it was me who did it to Malfoy, but I bet I wasn't off the wagon that easy. My brother Hugo, who's in Hufflepuff, heard the story from Albus and he wanted to congratulate me. Even my cousin Lily was amused.

I was in a great mood, and went to bed in high spirits.

Be I wouldn't exactly be in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's P.O.V.:<strong>

Scorpius Malfoy was not one for breaking the school rules.

He did once, and he got into so much trouble from his father when he got home. But tonight, he was taking risks. He trailed Josiah Longbottom, a first year who always carries a paper with the Gryffindor password on it. Scorpius and Nott watched him from the bottom of the stairs, as he read 'Brave-Heart' off of his paper.

Scorpius smoothed his reinstated white-blond hair, and he grinned to Nott. Their plan was falling into place. They waited until about two in the morning, and repeated the password to the Fat Lady.

She looked confused as she never saw the boys before, but she let them in anyways.

Luckily the common room was empty.

"Perfect," muttered Scorpius, as he climbed the stairs.

Scorpius followed the signs, and finally found the fourth-year girl's room. He silently opened the door, and tiptoed to Rose's bed. 

_"Silencio…," _he whispered, and pointed his wand at Rose. 

_"Petrificus Totalus," _he whispered again, and her body froze.

He grinned, and took the covers off of her. He put her slippers and housecoat on, and picked her up in his arms.

He sneered as he passed Paige's bed. He managed to shut the door behind him his elbow, and he carried her down the stairs.

"You did it!" whispered Nott, holding back a laugh.

"Yeah, piece of cake. Now come on, we need to hurry before Filch sees us carrying a frozen strawberry Weasley over here," said Scorpius, heading to the exit.

They hurried through the castle, to avoid getting caught. Scorpius knew that if they did, they would be expelled for sure.

"I hope this is worth it, Scorp," said Nott, and Scorpius nodded to his best friend since childhood.

"It is. Weasley must understand that she cannot mess… with me. Now, go to the docks and get the boat ready for the princess to board," Nott nodded, and he took off.

Stepping out into the moonlight, Scorpius looked down at the red head in his arms.

"Oh Weasley, if only you could give in. But you never will, will you… we go back and forth, so why can't we ever meet in the middle?"

He looked at her one more time and he continued his way down to the water docks, where Nott had the boat ready.

"Do you have the rose?" Scorpius asked, and Nott held the beautiful red flower up.

Nott couldn't take it anymore, and burst out laughing. "Are we really doing this?"

Scorpius nodded, and put Rose on the surface of the dock. He climbed into the boat first, and Nott helped him get Rose in.

They laid her down at the bottom of the boat, and placed the rose on her chest, in her hands.

Scorpius squatted down, and sat at the edge of the boat.

Nott made a face. "What are you doing?"

"Change of plans. I'm going with her," he said, and Nott laughed.

"You're not serious, are you?"

But seeing the look on his friend's face, his laughter quieted down.

"Scorpius-," he begun, but Scorpius but his hand up to stop him.

"Just untie the boat, Thomas. Now," he commanded, and Nott did so.

Nott pushed them off, and the Slytherin and the Gryffindor were floating away together. Scorpius laid down next to her, and he put his arm protectively across her chest.

It was in that moment that Scorpius Malfoy realized that maybe he did like Rose Weasley after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's P.O.V.:<strong>

I couldn't move, or even open my eyes.

The only thing that still worked was my brain. I could hear voices, but I couldn't make them out. I was freaking out inside, and I went on that way until tiredness took me over. It seemed like forever when I opened up my eyes.

I squinted a bit, since it was so bright. I blinked a few times, and I turned my head to look in the grey eyes of no one other than Scorpius Malfoy.

"Good morning!" he said chirpily, and I screamed.

I sat up, and realized that I was in a boat. Alone. With him.

I looked around, not seeing the school anywhere. I screamed again, and tried to stand up.

The boat wobbled, and I fell off the side. I fell into the water, and the coldness of it took over me. I could barely rise to the surface.

I felt something grab me by the armpits, and I rose to the surface of the water.

I coughed the water out of my mouth, and a hard hand slapped my back.

"Stupid Gryffindor. I expected you to know better than that."

I turned around, to see his smiling face and wet blonde hair. He kind of looked… cute, if the was possible.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I asked him, furiously.

"I took you out of Gryffindor Tower. Lovely dormitory, by the way. You Gryffindors are so neat-,"

I slapped him across the face.

"Ouch! You slap hard, you bloody Gryffindor!" he yelled, grabbing his cheek.

"You're just lucky I didn't punch your lights out!" I said shrilly, grabbing the ledge of the boat.

I tried to pull myself up, and Malfoy moved to help me.

"Don't. You. Dare." I threatened, and he floated away.

Once I got into the boat, he pulled himself in.

"So… what stopped you from punching me?" he asked shaking his head, spraying water all over me.

I frowned in annoyance. "What stopped me in the fact that I would have needed to save you if I knocked you unconscious."

Malfoy chuckled. "So you wouldn't have let me float down to the bottom?"

I rolled my eyes. "I dislike you Malfoy. But I don't hate you enough to let you drown."

"That's good to know," he said, and flashed his teeth at me.

"Would you save me, Malfoy?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"I just saved you today, didn't I? I don't usually save blood traitors, but I made an excep-," he didn't get to finish his sentence, since I lunged my self at him and punched him in the face.

I grabbed his wand out of his pocket, and I pinned him to the floor of the boat.

"Don't you DARE call me a blood traitor again, do you hear me?"

He looked at me, and licked his lips. "I hear you, but only if you bring your face closer to mine."

I was silent. I was more frozen, really.

Out of all the things that could of came out of Scorpius Malfoy's mouth, I didn't expect him to say that.

I sat up a bit, and his eyes changed. They looked hurt, more than anything. For a split second, I felt bad. Maybe it was because I just realized that Scorpius was more than a Slytherin bad boy. He was a boy that I never gave the chance to know.

He sat up as well, and turned his eyes away from me.

"Ok, let's go back to Hogwarts," he muttered, and he held out his hand.

I placed the wand in it, and his fingers curled into mine. I pulled the fingers towards me, pulling him closer to me. He blinked a couple of times, and looked at me.

My lips curved into a smile. A nervous smile, I might add.

Scorpius let his wand slip out of our fingers, and I closed my eyes. And I let him press his lips to mine.

A wash of electricity ran through my body, and with my free hand I pushed his head even closer.

I didn't even know what I was doing; I dug my lips even more into his and I licked his lips. He moaned, and wrapped his arm around my wet hair. We only pulled apart for a second, to catch our breaths.

The spring air blew in our faces, as he kissed my chin.

I didn't care if he was touching me, because that was the most amazing thing I experienced in my life. We looked into each other's eyes, and the hurt in his eyes was gone.

"Do you want to return to the school now?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Sure… let's go." He continued to smile at me.

"What?" I asked him, and he chuckled.

"I'm just… really glad I kidnapped you."

I smiled back, and thought to myself that I was too. It was truly amazing how your feelings for someone could change so suddenly.

But for Scorpius, maybe what I felt for him right now has always been there. And it all begun with getting revenge.

**Thanks for reading! (P.S. reviews make me happy ;))**


End file.
